


Wet Dreams Do Come True

by chucknovak



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Come Eating, Double Penetration, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M, dom!Bill, dom!bev, sub!richie, this is filthy lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 11:55:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16136708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chucknovak/pseuds/chucknovak
Summary: After being away from each other for two semesters, Bev and Bill can't keep their hands off each other - and Richie can't keep his eyes or his thoughts off either of them. He honestly thinks he's dreaming when they ask him to have a threesome with them.





	Wet Dreams Do Come True

**Author's Note:**

> this is filthy and not proof read lol enjoy

Richie sat on the farthest end of the couch, not particularly interested in the movie that was playing. His boredom made him hungry, and he remembered that Bill and Bev had left to “get chips” about five minutes ago. If he leaned his weight farther into the arm of the couch, he could see into the kitchen. What he saw when he did so was no surprise, but it still made his breath catch.

Bev was sat on the counter with Bill standing between her legs. Her hair fell past her bare, freckled shoulders and reached toward her lower back as she tilted her head back to meet Bill’s kisses. She was wearing a tight, sleeveless crop top that Richie couldn’t help but admire; sure, Bev was one of his best friends, but it was obvious to pretty much everyone that she was hot as hell. Still, Richie felt a little guilty as he realized his eyes were now trained on his friend’s chest. His eyes flew to Bill instead; Bill, his friend who had shot up in the past few years. He still may not have been as tall as Richie, but he had the muscles to make up for it. They weren’t obnoxiously large, but Richie could see them moving under his tight t-shirt as he moved to kiss Beverly’s neck and ran his hand… up her thigh… Richie was entranced as he followed the movement of Bill’s hand up his girlfriend’s skirt. Shit, he shouldn’t be watching this. However, his eyes only got as far as Bev’s tits before stalling again. He realized after a moment too long that _that_ wasn’t okay either, and his eyes snapped up to Bev’s-

which were, much to his horror, trained on his own.

He practically whipped his body around to face the TV, his heart pounding in his chest. Stan, who was sitting next to him, gave him a look before turning back to the movie. Richie could feel burning in his cheeks. He could also feel something super unfortunate pooling in his stomach. He jumped up to go to the bathroom, forgetting that he had to pass through the kitchen to get there. He steeled himself as he made his way into the kitchen.

“How are those chips coming?” he teased the couple who had barely parted, not sticking around to see their reactions. He could feel their eyes on him as he nearly bolted into the bathroom.

 _Fuck_. His dick was half hard, and it was noticeable if someone was looking for it, which Bev very well may have been. He took a deep breath and held it, hoping the blood would rush out of his dick and into his brain; he’d read online that it worked, so he figured he might was well give it a go. For good measure, he pinched the skin on the inside of his elbow and thought about all of the final grades his professors had yet to release in order to distract himself. Thankfully all of that seemed to work, and he was able to rejoin his friends after a minute or so.

He was relieved to find that Bill and Bev had vacated the kitchen and were presently cuddling innocently enough on the recliner. He felt both of their eyes on him as he sat back down next to Stan. He snuck a glance at them about a minute later, but they both seemed to be watching the movie this time. Richie relaxed, thankful that the weird episode had seemed to pass.

 

*       *       *

 

That had been late May, when all of the Losers had just come back from their freshman years of college. It was now late June, and Richie was kind of struggling; he was no Casanova, but he’d been getting plenty of action while away at Stanford, and his return to the sexless life he led in Derry was getting to him. There was no one here that he didn’t already know, and even if there _were_ new people, he knew the chances of them wanting to hook up with his bisexual ass were slim to none. He was beginning to succumb to the inevitability of a summer fling with his right hand.

He had plenty to think about. Richie had known since their junior year of high school that he was bi, but he had never hooked up with anyone until college, and the knowledge of what it was like to be with both guys and girls made his attraction to both so much worse. Which really fucking sucked, because his friends were not excluded from this. All the more prominent to him were the softness of Ben’s lips, the curve of Mike’s muscles, the length of Stan’s fingers, the perk of Eddie’s ass – all things that Richie didn’t hesitate to mention, much to the chagrin of the latter two and the amusement of the former two. But it was just so much worse with Bev and Bill. Maybe it was the fact that they were all over one another after having spent two semesters apart, or maybe each one’s beauty reflected the other’s, but Richie was royally fucked. Every time the two shared a lingering kiss, Richie thought a little too hard about what that kiss must feel like, from both perspectives. He was just as jealous of Bev as he was of Bill when the seven of them got drunk in Mike’s barn and Bev started grinding on Bill, his hands of her hips and hers in his hair. Richie thought a couple times that they’d smiled knowingly over at him, but he blamed it on the alcohol.

It had been their first day back at the Barrens that had nearly killed him. The water had finally warmed up enough to swim in, a fortune the group took full advantage of. Richie had been looking forward to it for months, but a little ways into their swim session his brain got kind of fried. He realized – really _noticed_ for the first time the way the water made Bill’s boxer briefs cling to and ride up his slim but muscular thighs. He noticed the way Bev’s tits nearly burst out of her wet bra, the way they slid against each other on her chest, shining with water droplets. Richie felt like he was in a real live porno when Bill took Bev in his arms and they started kissing, water dripping off both of them, his hands gripping her ass, her fingers in his hair, their lips moving wetly together… He felt insanely guilty about it, but he couldn’t keep the sight out of his mind when he jerked off later that night.

So that was what Richie had been dealing with for a little over a month when Bill invited him over on one of the last days of June. Richie was looking forward to it, excited to spend some quality time with him for the first time since winter break. He barged into the house, loudly announcing his arrival, as he knew Bill’s parents and Georgie were all out of the house.

“In the k-kitchen!” he heard Bill call. “Y-you can go upst-stuh-hairs!”

“Aye, aye, captain!” Richie responded, heading up to Bill’s room. When he swung the door open he found Beverly lying on the bed on her stomach, looking at her phone with her ankles crossed in the air. Richie’s breath hitched as his eyes drifted to her pleated skirt, which just barely covered her ass. He really thought for a second that some higher power of the universe was testing him. “Miss Marsh, always a pleasure,” Richie greeted her. “I wasn’t expecting your company today.” She grinned at him and sat up, setting her phone on the bedside table. Richie was quick to correct his mistake, but his eyes fell to her chest for a brief second, and he damn near choked when he noticed she definitely wasn’t wearing a bra. And her shirt was tight. And low cut. It had Richie wondering why God was so intent on tricking him into going to hell.

“Bill didn’t tell you I’d be here?” she asked, but something about her tone and the glint in her eye told Richie she knew Bill hadn’t told him.

“No, he did not inform me that I’d be third-wheeling Derry’s cutest couple all day,” he answered, no fire or real annoyance in his voice.

“It’s not third-wheeling if you join,” she replied, her voice lower than Richie had ever heard it. He was trying to come up with a comeback when he heard the door close behind him and turned to see Bill leaning up against it.

“What?” Richie managed to choke out, huffing a nervous laugh as he tried to clear the tension in the air.  

“Maybe I’ve been reading it wrong,” Beverly said, “but lately it seems like you’ve been watching Bill and me whenever we’re together.” She wasn’t saying it judgmentally, but Richie was still embarrassed to have been caught.

“Seemed like you wanted in,” Bill said, his voice suddenly in Richie’s ear and his hands on Richie’s hips, pulling him gently back against himself. “You don’t have to if you don’t want to,” he said, his voice as soothing and comforting as ever, “but we’d love for you to join us.”

“Are you guys serious?” Richie squeaked, his mouth suddenly very dry. “’Cause this is funny and all, but it’s also kind of fucked up.”

“Richie, you know you’re hot,” Bev said simply. “And both of us know you’re hot. And we know that you know we’re hot. We want you, Rich,” she told him, her voice smooth and low. Then, slowly spreading her legs and leaning back so that her panties were visible, she added, “And we know you want both of us.” Richie whimpered, his dick beginning to strain against his jeans. He hadn’t thought there was a chance in hell that his wildest wet dream could become reality. He was so surprised that he was going to question it again, but Bill grinded his hips against Richie’s ass, and Richie could feel that Bill’s dick was hard.

“Is this okay with you?” Bill asked, rubbing one hand comfortingly up Richie’s side.

“Fuck, I’ve been thinking about this ever since we got home,” Richie admitted, leaning back into Bill’s embrace as his eyes roamed over Beverly’s body.

“Do you wanna touch me?” Bev asked with a smirk, running one of her hands over her tits and down her stomach to her thighs.

Richie looked over his shoulder and looked questioningly to Bill. “It’s alright,” he assured him. Then, in a more commanding voice, “Touch her.” Bev held her h```and out to Richie, which he took, slowly, as he was still in a state of disbelief. She guided his hand to cup the curve of her breast.

“Bev,” he said, his voice half moan, half uncertainty; he still couldn’t believe this was actually his life. Bev stood the, going up on her tip toes in order to kiss Richie. As she did so, he felt Bill’s lips on his neck. His hands found their way to Bev’s waist, pulling her closer against his body. As he did so, Bill pulled Richie back even tighter against himself. Richie’s mind slowed down, dripping like honey as he got lost in the feeling of Bill’s dick against his ass and Bev’s tits against his abdomen. He was officially convinced when Bev slid her fingers into Richie’s hair and pulled, eliciting a moan from him. Bev’s tongue slid over Richie’s as Bill bit a little harder into Richie’s neck. Richie’s cock was now straining against the confines of his jeans. Settling into the situation, he let his hands slide up Bev’s sides to her tits, hesitating only for a moment before squeezing them experimentally. It was Bev’s turn to moan.

“God, I’ve wanted this for so long,” she panted as she pulled away, dragging Richie onto the bed with her. “We’ve both wanted you for so long, Rich.”

“I’m all yours,” Richie told them, “anything you want.”

Bill sat at the head of the bed, resting Bev’s head in his lap as she lay back on the bed, Richie settling himself between her legs. She tilted her head back so that she and Bill could consult silently with one another. “Go ahead, baby,” Bill said, stroking her hair. “Tell him what you told me.”

Bev looked to Richie then. She bit her lip coyly, but her eyes gleamed with mischief and desire. “I want both of you inside of me.” Richie gasped, making the couple giggle at the shock on his face.

“Do you want that, Richie?” Bill asked. Richie nodded dumbly.

“Fuck yes, oh my god.”

Bill and Bev exchanged another look before they both turned back to Richie. “Better get her nice and wet then,” Bill said. His voice was calm and even, but the statement came out sounding like a command. Richie whimpered, leaning down to capture Bev’s lips in a kiss. She ran her hands down his chest, over his shoulders, down his sides and back. He felt Bill’s fingers in his hair stroking through it gently. Richie ran one hand up Bev’s side, caressing her breast again. She ran her tongue over Richie’s lower lip, making him buck his hips into hers in response. They both moaned, and Bev spread her legs wider. Bev ran her hands up Richie’s back, raking his shirt up. He sat up and let her take it completely off, taking a moment to catch his breath. Both Bill and Bev ran their eyes shamelessly over his exposed chest, and it made him blush, but it was also ridiculously hot. Bev ran her hand down his chest to his stomach, making him shiver. “Sit up, baby,” Bill murmured in Bev’s ear. She obliged him, grinning at Richie as Bill took her shirt off for her. Richie moaned at the sight, running his hands up Bev’s stomach and grazing them softly over her tits. Bev sighed, her head falling back to rest on Bill’s shoulder. He kissed her hair, his hand resting on her waist, rubbing circles into her skin with his thumb. Bev’s hair was laid out across Bill’s lap like a halo around her head, emerald eyes raking over Richie from under dark lashes. Her skin was a creamy light golden color, sun-kissed with freckles, her nipples a soft, dusky rose color; she was fucking beautiful, and Richie was kind of in awe. Richie brought his lips to Bev’s chest, kissing her freckled skin, his lips moving lower, across the tops of her breasts.

Richie looked up to find Bev watching him, her hooded eyes still radiant. “Don’t be shy,” she winked, running her fingers through Richie’s curls. A small whine sounded in the back of his throat and he returned his attention to Bev’s tits, dragging his tongue lightly across her nipple. She let out a small breathy moan, guiding his head down encouragingly. Richie happily wrapped his lips around her, swirling his tongue around her now hardened nipple. He dragged his teeth lightly across the sensitive skin as he pulled off, making Bev moan louder, her fingers tightening in his hair. He pressed wet, sloppy kisses across her breasts, shoving them together and burying his face in them as he sucked hickeys into her skin. He pulled back then, breathing heavily, and spit on her tits, marveling at how easily his hands glided over them afterwards. They glistened and slid together obscenely, beautifully; Richie moaned.

“God damn,” Bill muttered, watching Richie’s hands as he sucked marks all over Bev’s neck and shoulders.

“Look how good our boy is for us,” Bev grinned, reaching her free hand up to run her fingers through Bill’s hair. Richie moaned at the praise, staring up at her with desperate eyes before trailing kisses down her stomach. Bill’s hands slid up to Bev’s tits, massaging them, teasing her nipples. Richie unhooked and unzipped her skirt, sliding it off of her legs. Her eyes went wide as Richie began kissing the inside of her thighs, his tongue roaming over the sensitive skin there. She brought her legs up toward herself, giving him better access to her cunt. Richie mouthed over her thin lace panties, moaning at how wet she was. Richie met Bev’s eyes as he hooked his fingers into her waist band, waiting for confirmation that he was allowed to continue. “God, he even asks for permission,” Bev said to Bill, almost laughing. Richie’s cock throbbed at how degrading that was. “Go ahead, baby,” she smiled down at him, “take them off.”

Richie followed her orders, slipping the panties down Bev’s legs. His mouth watered at the sight of her slick, pink pussy, and he ran his hands reverently over her thighs. He dove in then, tracing the tip of his tongue lightly over her outer folds. Beverly grabbed his curls and harshly pulled his head up, making him whine. Making sure he was looking right in her eyes and paying attention, she said, “No teasing.” Richie nodded and went to move his head back between her legs, but she pulled him back again. “Say it so I know you understand.”

“I won’t tease you anymore, I’m sorry,” he said obediently, desperate to get his mouth on her pussy, to feel how wet she was on his lips, to taste her. “I promise,” he added, making Bev smirk.

“Lie on your back,” she ordered. She let go of Richie’s hair and he did what he was told. Bev crawled on top of him, her lips just barely skimming over his chest as she did so, over his neck and jaw and lips, just her breath caressing his skin until she finally pressed her lips against his. Richie surged up for more, but her mouth was gone quickly. By the time Richie opened his eyes, Bev was already practically sitting on his face, her thighs on either side of his head, her pussy hovering right above his lips. “Are you ready, baby?”

“Yes,” Richie breathed. And with that Bev was lowering herself onto his eagerly awaiting mouth. He ran his tongue from his hole to her clit, circling it around the swollen, sensitive bundle of nerves. Bev rocked her hips slightly, her hands finding their way back into his hair. She shifted forward slightly and began to grind down on Richie’s face. If he could’ve smirked, he would’ve. Richie ran his hands up her thighs and grabbed her ass, pulling her down against him as he stuck his tongue out, straight and rigid, and began thrusting it in and out of her. She moaned above him, rolling her hips. Richie savored the taste of her, and soon the entire bottom half of his face was soaked and slick.

“That’s it, baby,” Bev encouraged. “Lick me open, get my pussy nice and ready for you two boys.” At the reminder that Bill was still with them, Richie felt a large hand palm his cock through his jeans. Richie moaned into Bev’s cunt. Soon Bill was undoing Richie’s belt and pulling his jeans and boxers off. For a moment Richie’s cock lay on his stomach untouched, and he was unable to see what Bill was doing with Beverly on top of him. After a few moments Richie felt Bill’s tongue run up his shaft before he took Richie into his mouth, enveloping his cock in a warm, wet heat. Richie whimpered this time, his fingers digging further into Bev’s ass. Bill bobbed his head up and down Richie’s cock as Bev bounced up and down on his tongue. Richie bucked his hips up, but Bill grabbed him and held him down. Bill took as much of Richie’s cock down his throat as he could, and the combination of Bill choking on his cock and the lack of oxygen he was receiving had him close to coming. Just as the thought crossed his mind, Bill pulled his mouth off of Richie’s cock. Richie groaned in complaint at the loss. But then Bill was sliding behind Beverly, straddling Richie’s chest and kissing Bev’s neck.

“Baby,” he murmured into her neck, “are you ready? Wanna watch him fuck you.” Richie moaned again, both at the thought of fucking Bev and the fact that they were talking about him like he wasn’t there again.

“What do you think, baby?” Bev asked Richie, lifting herself up and pulling his hair back so he was looking up at her. “Do you think you got me wet enough to take your cock?”

“Yes,” Richie gasped, desperate for air. Bev smirked and climbed off of him, Bill following suit.

“Fuck, baby,” Bev murmured, running a teasing finger up Richie’s shaft, making him shiver and whine. “So fucking big for me. I can’t fucking wait for you to fill me up.”

“Where do you want me?” Richie asked, voice almost trembling with need. Bev just smiled sweetly at him before getting on all fours. Richie scrambled to his knees, lining himself up behind her. Bill was standing off to the side, slowly stripping his clothes off. Richie watched in awe, his eyes taking their time travelling over his body. “W-wait,” Richie said, his voice shaking with lust. “Condom?” Bev rolled onto her back to look him in the eyes.

“We can use one if you want,” she said, running a hand comfortingly over Richie’s arm, “but we’ve got some Plan B, and I’m on the pill anyway.” Richie’s eyes widened, and for the millionth time that day he thought he must be dreaming. “Like I said, it’s your choice, but I would love for both of you to fill me up with your come.” Bev giggled at the desperate moan Richie let out. “Yeah? Does that sound good, baby?”

“So good, holy shit, please.”

Bev smirked and swiftly flipped back over onto her hands and knees, tauntingly shaking her ass. “Come on, baby,” she encouraged, her hair flowing around her face as she turned her head over her shoulder. “Fill me up.” Richie groaned again, grazing the tip of his cock over her soaking wet hole. He looked to Bill again, who was stroking his cock as he watched them.

“Do what she says, baby,” Bill told him. And with that, Richie grabbed Bev by the hips and slowly pushed his cock inside of her. He groaned at how easily he slid inside of her, marveled at how warm and wet and _tight_ her pussy was around his cock.

“Oh, fuck,” Bev moaned, rocking her hips back against Richie. “God, baby, your cock feels so good. You stretch me out so fucking good.”

“Fuck, you feel amazing,” Richie said, moaning as Bev rolled her hips back against him.

Bill came up behind Richie, rubbing his cock teasingly over Richie’s ass as he kissed his neck. Richie let his head fall back on Bill’s shoulder. “Harder,” Bill ordered in Richie’s ear. Richie did as he was told, thrusting his hips more harshly into Bev’s, rocking into her so hard and fast that the sound of skin against skin echoed throughout the bedroom. “God, you’re both so fucking hot,” Bill nearly growled before grabbing Richie’s chin and pulling him in for a bruising kiss.

Richie leaned in for more, but the kiss was over as quickly as it had started. Bill moved so that he was kneeling in front of Beverly, stroking her hair. Bill ran the head of his cock over her lips, and she began to lick teasingly at his cock. “Give it to me,” Bev said, her commanding tone sending shivers down Richie’s spine as Bill grabbed her hair and shoved his cock down her throat. Richie kept fucking her as he watched them, entranced. He couldn’t see very well, but the sounds they were both making went straight to his cock.

“Fuck,” Richie muttered as Bev began to rock forward and back, fucking her pussy with Richie’s cock and her throat with Bill’s. He looked up and found Bill’s blue eyes trained on his own.

“Does it feel good to fuck her?” Bill asked. Richie whimpered and nodded. “Imagine how good it’s gonna feel when we’re both fucking her,” he smirked. “You wanna feel my cock against yours while we fill her up together?”

“God, yes,” Richie whined, his grip on Bev’s hips tightening. Bill reached out for him then, leaning over and grabbing his hair, pulling him into another kiss. As Richie and Bill leaned into each other, their lips moving languidly together, Bev was caught in the middle with Richie balls deep in her pussy and Bill’s cock buried to the hilt down her throat with no room to move. Bill pulled back after a moment and took his cock out of Bev’s mouth, letting her breathe.

“You boys fill me up so good,” she praised, kissing Bill’s hip. “I want both of you inside of me so bad.”

“You think you’re ready for that?” Bill asked. Beverly nodded eagerly. Bill looked up at Richie then and told him, “Lie down on your back, baby.” Richie reluctantly pulled out and did as he was told. Bev turned around and position herself over his hips, smiling at him sweetly as she sank down onto his cock. Richie gasped, clinging to her hips again. She slowly lifted herself up before quickly sitting back down again. From there, she began bouncing quickly up and down on Richie’s cock, rolling her hips and making both of them moan. Richie ran his hands up her sides, admiring the way her breasts rose and fell as she did. He grazed her nipples with his fingertips again, making her whine.

“You like touching my tits, baby?” Bev asked breathlessly.

“Fuck yes,” Richie whined, giving them a squeeze. Bev sighed, throwing her head back as she continued to ride him. Bill came up behind her and brushed her hair back, kissing her neck. He then shoved her forward so that her nose brushed against Richie’s and she was bent over on herself.

“Fuck me, baby,” Bev encouraged quietly before running her tongue over Richie’s lower lip. He did as he was told, bending his legs at the knee to get better leverage as he thrust his cock in and out of her. He moaned when Bill spanked her, as he could feel her tighten around his cock, could feel her get even wetter. She gasped in pleasure into Richie’s mouth when Bill slapped his cock across her ass.

“You ready?” he asked. Bev nodded before returning her lips to Richie’s mouth. The sound of a lube cap opening resounded through the room. Richie gasped as he felt one of Bill’s fingers slip right inside of Bev next to his cock with almost no resistance. He moved it in and out with Richie’s thrusts, massaging Richie’s cock as he did so. “God, I love seeing you both like this,” Bill praised. “Your pussy looks so good stretched across our baby boy’s cock.” Richie and Bev both moaned at that, and as Bev lifted her head Richie took the opportunity to appreciate the way her lips fell open. Her eyes never left his, and her hair fell wildly around her head in the most beautiful way. She wound her fingers into Richie’s hair, moaning breathy and high pitched as Bill slid another finger inside of her.

“Fuck, feels so full,” Bev moaned, one hand gripping Richie’s bicep for support. Richie held her hips still as he fucked her, moaning as she became even wetter, his cock sliding so easily in and out of her slick, dripping pussy. She tightened around him as Bill unexpectedly added a third finger and began moving them roughly in and out. Richie kept his speed slow, a wondrous smile playing across his lips at the noises that elicited from Bev. “Yes, God, yes,” she cried, rocking her hips back as best she could. “I’m ready, I’m ready, please fuck me,” she begged. “Tear me apart, baby.” Richie felt Bill slip his fingers out and clutched Bev in anticipation. Bill smirked at him over Beverly’s shoulder before placing his hands on her hips over Richie’s, holding tight as he slowly shoved his cock inside her pussy beside Richie’s cock. Richie moaned at the sensation, but Beverly _screamed_. She buried her face in Richie’s shoulder, and he wrapped his arms around her waist, holding her close against his chest. A litany of _yes_ s poured from her lips as she lifted her head and tried to roll her hips. It was an impossibly tight fit with both Richie and Bill’s cocks inside of her, so tight it made Richie’s head swim.

Suddenly, Richie felt Bill’s finger, still covered in lube and Bev’s wetness, circle his rim. He gasped, crying out in pleasure as Bill slipped his finger inside of him. “Fuck, _fuck_ ,” he moaned, throwing his head back and closing his eyes.

“Look at me,” Beverly told him. He opened his eyes to find her golden green ones on his. “You don’t come until I do. Got it, baby?” Despite the fact that her command made Richie even more desperate to come, he nodded obediently, biting back a moan.

“Don’t hold back, baby,” Bill said, slowing his hips so that he was fucking Richie and Beverly at the same agonizingly slow pace. Richie slowed down as well to match Bill’s pace, gratefully taking the breather to calm himself down. Bev kissed him again, slow and wet. Richie brushed her hair back, gently angling her head so he could press kisses down her neck, making her moan softly. Richie and Bill both slid as much of their cocks into Bev as they could, and once again Bill smacked her ass, making her cry out and Richie groan into her neck. Richie moved his hands to her tits, rubbing slow, gentle circles across her hard, pink nipples.

“My boys are so good for me,” Bev moaned, rocking her hips back and forth. She lifted herself up on her elbows, shifting the angle. Richie moaned as even more of his cock slid into her. “God, _fuck,_ ” she mewled, gripping the sheets beside Richie’s head. Richie looked up past her face, screwed up in pleasure, to make eye contact with Bill, who smirked at him. Before Richie could process what that look meant, Bill was pounding into Beverly again, his cock sliding easily against Richie’s. Bev tightened around them at the change in pace, letting out a moan that had Richie holding his breath in an attempt to keep from coming right then and there. Richie slipped one of his hands down Bev’s chest and stomach until he reached her pussy and ran a finger along her folds until he found her clit. She gasped as he grazed it lightly, circling the pad of his finger over the sensitive bundle of nerves at the same pace as he was rubbing her nipple. She grinded down against his finger, panting lightly, words failing her again; all she managed to get out was a string of breathy _fuck_ s. He kissed the heated skin of her collarbone, biting down and letting out a muffle cry when Bill began thrusting his finger in and out of Richie at the same brutal pace he was fucking Bev.

He sped up his own finger then so that he was massaging Bev’s clit in quick, light circles. He sucked on her neck, drinking in her moans as he stifled his own. His head fell back against the pillow when Bill crooked his finger just right inside of him. Pleasure exploded inside of him, but just when he thought he wasn’t going to be able to stop himself from coming he felt Bev lean back and wrap her fingers around the base of his cock. He nearly sobbed both at the denial and the intense pleasure. “What did I say, baby?” Bev chided, rolling her hips. “Fuck me good and you get to come, okay?” Richie nodded, looking up at her with wide and desperate eyes. He sat up on one elbow then so that he could flick the tip of his tongue across her still-hard nipples. She moaned at the contact, then gasped when Richie surged forward and took her into his mouth, sucking on the sensitive area. Bev shuddered when he finger found just the right spot on her pussy. “That’s right, baby,” she encouraged, “work for it.” Whimpering at the command, Richie did as he was told.

Bill, who had been steadily fucking both of them and pressing wet kisses across Bev’s back, spanked her again, three times in quick succession. Bev and Richie both moaned. Bill then surprised them both again by shoving Bev down so that she was flush against Richie. Before she or Richie could even react, Bill draped himself on top of both of them, pressing fevered kisses to their skin anywhere he could reach. “God, you’re both so fucking gorgeous,” he growled. The pressure of two bodies pressing down on him made it hard for Richie to breathe, his head swimming slightly, pleasantly, as his cock throbbed inside of Bev, against Bill’s.

Bill lifted himself off of them soon enough, allowing Richie to breathe. He gasped, the new angle even better than the last. Bev’s hand had fallen away from his cock, her head thrown back in pleasure. Richie ran his hands over the soft skin of her stomach, feeling her tits bounce in his hands as she rocked quickly back and forth on his cock. He moaned at the sight, her nipples hard and pink, her tits soft and white and overflowing from his hands. He caught Bill’s eye as the latter sucked harsh bruises into her neck, making her scream with pleasure. Her cries were framed by red-pink lips that fell open in a way that made Richie sure he wasn’t going to last. “Bev,” he cried, looking up at her with desperate eyes and a shaking voice, “I can’t do it, I need to come.” Bev looked down at him, her pupils nearly eclipsing her irises, her hair falling wildly around her face.

“Oh yeah?” she asked. “My poor little boy can’t hold it in any longer, can he?” Richie shook his head frantically; he could feel the heat building and building inside of him. “Does my pussy feel good, baby? All nice and tight and fucking dripping?” Richie screwed his eyes shut with a whine, her words going straight to his cock. “You like feeling Bill’s cock pressed against yours?”

“Yes,” Richie answered brokenly when she grabbed his hair, demanding an answer. “Fuck, _fuck_ , please let me come, I can’t help it, please, it’s so fucking good,” he panted. Bev wiped away a stray frustrated tear that slid down Richie’s cheek.

“Okay, baby,” she said soothingly. “You can come inside me now, but you have to eat it all up when it comes out of me, okay?”

“Yes, yes, _fuck yes_ ,” Richie chanted, his hands grasping her tightly as he came. Stars clouded over his vision as waves of pleasure wracked through his whole body. He was vaguely aware of Bev brushing his hair back, of her pussy tightening around his cock as he filled it with his come. Bill didn’t stop fucking her even as Richie himself stilled, sending shocks of overstimulation through Richie’s body. he carefully slipped out of her and let his head fall back against the pillow. He watched Bill fuck her as they both loomed over him. Bill shoved her onto all fours, stuffing her full of his cock so Richie’s come wouldn’t slide out.

“You’re gonna eat Bill’s come, too. Right, baby?” Bev cooed.

“Okay,” Richie nodded weakly. Bev smirked.

“Make me come,” she ordered, taking Richie’s hand and putting it back on her pussy. Richie happily stroked the pad of his finger over her swollen clit and was pleased to hear her whimper in pleasure in response. “God, you boys are so good for me,” she praised. Bill fucked her harder, his auburn hair falling in his face, his eyes dark and on fire as he stared both of them down. “Oh fuck, fuck I’m coming,” she whined, her arms going rigid and pussy throbbing as she came. She let out a pleasured scream before collapsing onto Richie’s chest. Bill kept her hips pressed up against his as he came, his face screwed in pleasure as he moaned, his hips stilled. Beverly lifted herself up so that she was sitting on Richie’s face. He happily licked up the come that came dripping out of her, his mouth covered in the come of all three of them. He savored the salty taste and made Bev whimper as he lapped at her over-sensitive cunt. “Good boy,” she sighed, and it was almost enough to make Richie hard again. But he was spent, and apparently so were Bev and Bill, as they both collapsed on top of him and swaddled him in their arms.

“Was that good for you?” Bill asked as he pressed gentle kisses to Richie’s skin, his voice as gentle as the fingers he ran lovingly over Beverly’s side.

“That was fucking amazing,” Richie beamed, kissing both of them wherever he could reach. “Holy shit.” Bill and Bev both chuckled and snuggled further into Richie. He pulled them closer, happily falling asleep under the weight and warmth of their bodies. 


End file.
